


Crossroads

by theroguishwriter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguishwriter/pseuds/theroguishwriter
Summary: An old friend from the Commonwealth came to say hello.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudF11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudF11/gifts).



> Just something I was inspired to write via Tumblr.

“Boss!” Gage yelled as he ran into Rae’s chambers. A wide grin was plastered on his face, and a mischievous glint shined in his eyes. “We got another one running through the gauntlet!”

Rae smirked as she looked up from her terminal. She then reached for the surgical mask she wore whenever she fought someone in the gauntlet, and grabbed the pistol that rested on her desk. “Well what the hell are we waiting for?” She ran over to the lift and Gage quickly pushed the button and anxiously headed into the Nuka-Cade.

“There she is!” Fritsch exclaimed with wide arms. “You know the drill.”

“Thank you Fritsch,” Rae said as she reached for the pistol that was holstered on her belt.

“I just wanna warn you. This one’s tough. He might actually give you a run for your money.”

“I doubt it,” she replied coyly as she looked at her reflection in the shiny barrel of the gun. She and Gage then walked out of the old arcade and sprinted over to the arena. Upon their entrance they heard the loud roar of applause and old pre-war music blaring over the speakers. After taking down Colter and taking over the Commonwealth Rae had decided to add some improvements to the arena. It felt like a real sports event now.

“Hey my favorite sacks of shit! It’s your host Redeye and I’m here live at the Cola-Cars arena! As most of you know, we had a pretty decent gauntlet runner this time through, and they actually managed to make it this far! So as the gentlemanly people we are, I say we give our vic a round of applause!” Redeye let out a wicked laugh as he went off the intercom and tuned the music up.

The crowds cheering became louder as Rae stepped into the arena. Rae scanned the peanut gallery with a wicked smirk. She then raised her pistol and shook her fist. “I got a question for you all!” Rae’s eyes continued to move around the rowdy crowd. “Are you ready?” The audience became even more chaotic as yells became pure screams and the cage rattling become violent. They then all began chanting her name as she put her arm down and faced the opponent’s door.

The door swung open and in came a rather large guy. He stood at six feet tall and looked very muscular in the leather coat he wore. Even from the distance she could see his piercing blue eyes sending an icy cold glare in her direction. His brown hair stuck up in a poofy pompadour style, and he had scars covering his face. He looked familiar.

Those vibrant blue eyes scanned her body and she could see him scoff. “So you’re this ‘big bad raider’ that’s been terrorizing the Commonwealth?” Even his voice reminded her of someone. She watched as the man grabbed the rifle on his back and took aim. Rae squinted her eyes and bent her knees ever so slightly. A loud shot rang throughout the arena and managed to make the crowed seem quiet. Rae peeked her head out from behind on of the old carts and took a shot. The man leaned over to the side and missed her shot. She let out a curse and holstered her gun. She then reached for the knife Nisha gave her.

She then slowly crawled around the other side to flank him. When she stood up and began to run, the man turned around with a nasty and angered look on his face. Now that she was closer she finally got a good look at him. Bright blue eyes, scarred face, large build.

“Jack.” Rae’s eyes widened as she slowly began to lose focus. The man in front of her saw her flinch so he quickly reach down to his boot and grabbed a knife. He then brought the blade closer to her body.

Rae blinked and her eyes darted around. They then landed of the knife inching closer and closer. Her hand then came down and she harshly pushed his arm to the side. The man shook his head as he regained his balance. He looked up at her with a look that reminded her of a taunted bull. He then charged and sent her flying to the ground. Rae let out a hard puff of air as the man raised his arm over her chest. He then brought the knife down, but Rae quickly put her hands around his wrist to stop him.

“Jack! Jack! It’s me!”

The man just looked at her with the same pissed off expression, although he stopped pushing on down on her hands. Rae’s hands slowly went up to her side she reached for the mask she wore. “How do you know my name?” Rae then slowly began to tug at the fabric until the lower half of her face was revealed. The man’s eyes widened as he quickly got off of her. “Rachael?”

Rae quickly shushed him. “I don’t go by that anymore. It’s just Rae now.” Rae then stood up and looked at the audience as they swiftly became silent.

“Rae, what the hell?” Mason hissed, his arms flying up into the air with disgust.

“Don’t tell me you’re going soft on us,” Nisha said as she leaned against the wooden wall in her territory.

“I really Rae, I do, but do we really have to remind you of what happened to the last guy that let a runner survive?” Mags asked with a slightly amused smirk.

“We kind of don’t want that happening to you,” William added as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Trust me on this guys,” Rae said as she motioned for Gage to open the door. She then smirked as she sheathed her knife. “Besides, you guys like me too much to plot against me.”

With that, everyone began to flood out of the arena. Jack looked around in confusion as Rae strode toward him. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but if you just come with me I’ll tell you everything.”

 

“So this is where you came to when you went rogue?” Jack mumbled as he gawked at everything around him.  
Rae scoffed as she pressed the button to the lift. “I prefer to think of it as quitting, but without the two week’s notice. Besides, I think this is more the life for me.”

“So stealing and harassing people is better than trying to come together?”

“Don’t be like that,” Rae snapped. She whipped around and pointed a finger in his face. “You make it seem like I’m the bad guy.”

“That’s because you are,” he retorted as he leaned a bit closer so he could tower over her.

“Well maybe you’re the enemy in my book. Did you think about that?” Rae then looked forward once again and stepped into her chamber. Jack followed with caution. “You see,” she said as she reached for two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. “There is always two side, but do we really know which one is correct?” She grabbed a glass and held it out to him. He then took it and sat down on a stool across from her. “The Minutemen may be correct morally, but truthfully it’s like false hope.”

“What do you mean? We come and help people as fast as we can?” Jack asked before taking a giant swig of the burning liquor.

“Exactly! You say you’ll help anyone at a minutes notice, but the truth is that you can’t save everyone.”

“Well what about you? Ransacking settlements whenever you can. The reason we’re even a thing is because of groups like yours, don’t forget that Rachael.” Her name came out in a low growl with venom seeping through his voice. He then took another sip from his glass, his gaze never leaving her.

“That may be true, but I’m giving them the harsh reality of this world. You say you can help them, but sometimes you can’t save everyone. Don’t forget that Jackson.” She spat his name with just as much venom in her voice. She then placed her glass down and rested an elbow on the counter. She looked at his as he too placed his glass down and crossed his arms over his chest. The truth was, she missed him. The two were very close friends back when she was a Minuteman. They each taught each other new tricks, and they both had each other’s backs when they were on missions together. Rae then reached for her hat and placed it on the counter next to her.

“So, how are things with you and Piper?”

“Great actually. Can’t really say there’s anything new about our relationship. I didn’t bring her with me today because I just needed some alone time. Ya know?”

Rae let out a little hum to show she was listening. She then sat down on the counter and hugged her knees into her chest. “So how are you holding up?”

When Rae looked back at him, it looked like he was startled by the question. When she blinked, the shock on his face had gone as quickly as it came. “I’m fine.”

“Jack,” Rae mumbled in a low voice. She then let a leg dangle over the counter, and kept the other leg and arm close to her chest. She placed her free arm behind herself for support. “I know that when you say you’re fine, you’re far from it.” When he averted his gaze, a tiny frown formed on her face. She then reached forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Look, you and I are like best friends, and we’ve gone through some tough shit together. We’ve got our demons. But I get it if you may not wanna talk right now, but just know that I’m here if you need it.”

Jack looked up at her and smiled. It was one of the most genuine ones she had ever seen from him so she smiled too. She then hopped up off the counter and ran over to her desk. “I think I have something you’ll love!” she yelled as she rummaged through the messy drawer.  
Jack cocked an eyebrow up and slowly walked over toward her. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her curse and mumble about the missing item. “Found it!” she exclaimed with a bright grin.

She then placed the item behind her back and walked up to the taller man. “Consider it a parting gift. A sign of some sort of unity between our factions.” She then pulled the knife out from behind and handed it to him. He looked at it in awe as she showed off a cocky smirk. “I got it from some Disciple, but since I’ve got the one from Nisha I have no purpose for this one.”

“Jesus,” he mumbled as he exchanged glances from Rae to the knife. “You’re too kind.”

“Hush now,” Rae teased as the smirk on her face changed into her normal goofy grin. “Don’t let my guys here that. I’ll be killed in a matter of seconds.”

Jack let out a laugh before sheathing the new gift. He then looked back into her eyes. The smile on his face began to fade. “Is there anything I can say to bring you back? We all really miss you.”

Rae chuckled and looked down at the floor. “Sorry Jack, but this is my home now.” She then looked up and rubbed the back of her neck. “I will admit, you all know how to flatter a girl.” She walked up to him and gave him a brief hug. When she let go, she looked at him with soft eyes and a delicate smile. “Tell everyone I say hi and that I’m doing alright.”

Jack sent her once last smile before pressing the button on the lift and fading out of view.


End file.
